


Silent Delights

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Silence, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke can't sleep; Anders lends a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Delights

Hawke rolled over onto her side, trying to get comfortable on her bedroll. She hated sleeping, well, anywhere that wasn’t an actual bed, and cursed her luck that they hadn’t gotten back to Kirkwall before night fall. Sundermount was creepy enough in the day time, at night it was positively spooky. 

With an exasperated sigh, she sat up and kicked off her blankets. She glanced around to see if anyone else was awake. It seemed not, but after a moment of debating with herself, she lay back down, readjusting the blankets to pool around her hips. 

She took a deep breath and slowly trailed her fingers up and down her sides under the linen shirt she was sleeping in. She circled her breast, fingertip brushing over her already hard nipple, then down again to the top of her sleeping trousers. She knew she shouldn’t risk being caught, but an orgasm was the only guarantee that she’d actually relax enough to sleep. 

Her hand dipped below her waistline, stroking lightly against her folds. She wasn’t wet yet, but it would come with enough teasing. She repeated her actions, light touches up and down her body, tweaking her nipples, once, twice, thrice. She could feel dampness pooling between her legs before she ran her finger along her slit for the third time. She was just about to press a digit inside of herself when a strong hand clamped down over he mouth. 

Her eyes flew open, ready to bite whoever was touching her. She recognized his scent before her eyes adjusted enough to make out his face. Elfroot and dust, tinged with something  _spirit-y_. She relaxed, a blush creeping over her cheeks at begin caught. He had moved from his bedroll a few feet from her, and was propped on his elbow on his side. Before she could apologize, Anders slowly lifted his hand from her mouth, and pressed a single finger to his lips, his golden eyes warm even in the dying embers of the fire. She nodded, understanding his message. 

Hawke’s eyes widened as he slowly tugged her hand from her trousers and brought it to his lips. He sucked her finger into his mouth, his tongue laving over her knuckles, sucking the evidence of her own desire away. She bit her lip, trying not to gasp, not to moan, as he nipped her digit playfully.

His fingers took up her pattern, tracing her body up and down, rolling her pink peaks between his thumb and finger, sending gooseflesh arching across her skin. His warm hand dipped below her waistline, cupping her sex, and Hawke had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop the moan that threatened to tear forth. With the lightest of touches, he stroked her slit with his middle finger, up and down, up and down, trailing her wetness in his wake, his thumb brushing against her clit. 

When he sank a finger into her dripping heat, she had to muffle her cries against his shoulder, his other hand soothing her hair behind her ear. His hands were so much bigger than hers–fingers longer and knuckles thicker, stretching her,  _filling_ her, in ways she couldn’t. She arched off the bedroll as he began pumping a demanding rhythm. Hawke threw her head back, both hands clasped tight over her mouth as she writhed under his touch. 

He sank a second digit into her, curling his fingers up and in to rub against a sweet, hidden spot inside of her. Hard and faster he went, soft wet sounds joining her labored breaths and muffled cries in the air around them. When his thumb returned to her clit, she saw stars; her cunt clenched around his hand, so hard he almost couldn’t move inside of her, but his thumb kept at its work, rubbing in firm, determined strokes until she shattered beneath him, biting her own fist hard enough to draw blood. 

Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of her sated heat, and offered them to her. Dutifully, she took them into her mouth, sucking and licking her own desire until he was clean. Her teeth returning his playful bite, before he withdrew them with a wet pop.

She felt him grin and press a kiss to her forehead. 

“Go to sleep, Hawke,” he whispered, returning to his bedroll.


End file.
